Growing up and Growing Apart
by ever wondering
Summary: Java Junkies. Literati. About Lorelai and Rory's Love Lifes and there lives with eachother. AU. Now in script format.
1. Lorelai

A/N- this is my first fic, so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Summary- Rory and Lorelai's thoughts on growing up. Set mid 3rd season.  
  
Pairing- no main but background literati and Java junkies.  
  
Spoilers- None, maybe one or two.  
  
Title- Growing up and growing Apart.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Lorelai~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
[i]I hate it when she keeps things from me, I know when she does. I tried so hard to blame it her relationship with Jess but no matter how hard I try I know it's my fault.[/i]  
  
As I reached Luke's I put on my usual happy face and burst threw the door  
  
"Lukie, coffee!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"But if I don't you don't give me coffee, and I need coffee."  
  
"Fine." He poured me my cup of coffee as Rory and Jess walked through the door Laughing, I frown at them.  
  
"Mum, hi, we're going upstairs to look at Jess' books," she said sheepishly before running up the stairs, Jess in tow.  
  
"Oh yeah," I whispered sarcastically "Have fun looking at his books."  
  
I look up and see Luke still standing in front of me.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked sympathetically  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine," I say harshly, I see the hurt in his eyes so I backtrack.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just had a really bad week, Mia is closing the inn, and I have to get $50,000 dollars in three weeks to pay the contractor for the new inn."  
  
"That's not it," He said quietly "Tell me the truth."  
  
"What!" I look at him Flabbergasted, How could he know?  
  
"Lorelai, I've known you for seven years and can tell when lying to me."  
  
"But that's the truth!" I say pleading for him to believe me  
  
"It may it is but it's not what's on your mind." After a few second silence  
  
"Rory's keeping something from me" I say upset. Luke takes the seat next to me and puts his arm around me I sob into his chest  
  
"It will be okay, now what is she keeping from you."  
  
"I don't know, she never kept things from me before but then Jess came along and now she's Miss Secrets!"  
  
"Lorelai, She growing up, you can't blame this on Jess it's not his fault."  
  
"I know it's my fault. She going to College, Luke, in 7 months, I will never have been so far apart from her, and when I try to forward about what she's keeping from me she accuses me being like my mother!" I say through sobs.  
  
"She doesn't mean it, Lorelai"  
  
"Yes she does." I sulk even Harder  
  
"No, she doesn't and even when Rory goes you'll still have heaps of people in this town that love you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sookie, Patty, Babette, Kirk," I scowl at him "Me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, now what will make you feel better?"  
  
"A large stack of blueberry pancakes a side of eggs, scrambled, French toast and a refill pool of coffee."  
  
"It will kill you."  
  
"Glad to know you care."  
  
I state having stopped sulking, he shakes his head walking away and I think about how lucky I am to have such a great friend. Soon he has returned with the coffee pot and as he refilled my coffee and he states  
  
"One Cup of death."  
  
Before turning around and taking some-one else's order, I smile at his back, my first smile for the day, thinking how lucky I am to have such a great friend.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N- Please Review, I will defiantly post a Rory's point of view Chapter but I am contemplating about making it a full story. Sorry about it being so short. 


	2. Rory

Title- Growing up and growing Apart.  
  
  
  
Summary- Rory and Lorelai's thoughts on growing up.  
  
  
  
Set- Mid-season 3.  
  
  
  
Pairing- No main but Background Literati and Java junkies.  
  
  
  
Spoilers- Maybe One or Two.  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Chapter 2 - Rory ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
  
As I run upstairs I think to myself 'I've got to tell her, how can I keep this from her?' Harvard rejected me; I was so disappointed they obviously didn't think I was good enough to write back so soon, but only three days after I was rejected, I got an acceptance letter from. Yale, I wrote back quickly to Yale saying I would take the spot, after all I didn't want them to change there mind a decide, like Harvard, that I wasn't smart enough for them.  
  
The first thing I did was tell Jess, Jess my second boyfriend ever, Jess the reason I have yelled at my mum more times in the last three months than ever before in my life. But no-matter how much mum screamed she couldn't change the fact that I need Jess he is my muse, and if he ever new that he would probably break-up with me.  
  
When I reached the door to the apartment, I ran over to Jess' desk and sat down on his desk chair; he came over and kissed, however due to my very unenthusiastic response he pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
  
"I still haven't told mum about Harvard."  
  
"Ah, well you know I think you should tell her, keeping a secret doesn't tend to work."  
  
I know what he was implying, when I didn't tell my mum about applying to Yale we had one of our biggest fights ever.  
  
"Hey," Jess said breaking my chain of thought "did you tell her about Yale?'  
  
"No, it would hurt her to much" I say sulking  
  
"You have to tell her, I mean she'll find out anyway" He remarks stroking my hair "Hey, you're supposed to be supporting of me."  
  
"I am, by telling you the truth, Rory the longer you keep it from her the more it will hurt her when she finally finds out." He says exasperated  
  
"Were is the Smart ass I fell for?" I say jokingly, trying to lighten the mood  
  
"Right here."  
  
He smirks before kissing me. I kiss back forcefully trying to hide the doubt in my mind that my mother already knows something is up, 'Alright' I tell myself ' I will tell her Tonight'  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
A/N- Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy, if I decide to make this a full story, I will tell you. If not, Bye!!! Oh and Please Review. 


	3. Telling the truth

A/N- everything is on the other chapters- thanks to Summer, Helen, Katherine, Joan and Lauren, my muse's.  
  
Stars Hollow LORELAI and RORY are walking down the street to Luke's  
  
LORELAI- Hey, did I tell you the Letterman made a shout-out to me yesterday?  
  
RORY- Really?  
  
LORELAI- Yeah, he said ' You go Gilmore!' it was like he was talking to me, I just found my Twinkie under the table.  
  
RORY- He was talking about the artist David Gilmore, you know the guy from pink Floyd.  
  
LORELAI- Oh.hey, Rory. can I talk to you about something?  
  
RORY notices JESS walking across the street  
  
RORY- Mum, I'll be back later.  
  
LORELAI- But I wanted to tell you something.  
  
RORY- What?  
  
LORELAI- Ummm.. On second thought just go RORY- Okay see you in Luke's LORELAI- Yeah, see you in there. RORY walks across the street to JESS and LORELAI walks into Luke's  
  
LORELAI- LUCUS!!!  
  
LUKE- Don't call me that!  
  
LORELAI- Or what?  
  
LUKE- I won't give you any coffee  
  
LORELAI- NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
LUKE- Tough day?  
  
LORELAI- Tell me about it, first some rich tourist guys cancel on the inn, so I had to spend 3 hours fixing everything up from that, then Michel Left work 2 hours early for some crazy reason. thing about me terrorizing him to much, like I said a crazy reason. I've got to go to my parent's house for dinner and Rory is still keeping things from me.  
  
LUKE- Still? You were complaining about that last week.  
  
LORELAI- Yes, Still. I think it has something to do with Jess.  
  
LUKE- Lorelai. Don't  
  
LORELAI- Why not Luke, ever since she's been seeing him, she doesn't tell me anything.  
  
LUKE- Just wait until you talk to her to point the blame, ok?  
  
LORELAI- Okay.  
  
CUT outside to RORY and JESS walking around.  
  
RORY- So I reread Oliver twist today, and I'm convinced you are Dodger in disguise.  
  
JESS- Ha Ha, very funny.  
  
RORY- So have you heard from any collages yet?  
  
JESS- Actually, I got into Hartford Community.  
  
RORY- That is so great, Congratulations.  
  
JESS- Come on, Miss Yale, Hartford community isn't that great  
  
RORY- Yale isn't the best school ever; it's just the best I could do.  
  
JESS- Have you told you're mum yet?  
  
RORY- No  
  
JESS- Rory.  
  
RORY- No Jess, I'll tell her when I'm ready.  
  
JESS- When that going to be? When you're packing your bags? Or when you get in the car to go there? Rory, she's your mother she deserves to know.  
  
RORY- Did you tell your mum about Hartford? JESS- No, but Rory your mum and my mum aren't exactly the same kind-of people.  
  
RORY- Why is it everyone presumes that my mum and me have a peachy keen relationship?  
  
JESS- Because you do.  
  
RORY- No, we have fights we're not perfect.  
  
JESS- Come on, Rory that's not what I meant.  
  
RORY- What did you mean?  
  
JESS- That you and your mum don't fight often, I fact your not really fighting now you're just keeping something from her.  
  
RORY- What's so wrong with that, everyone does it!  
  
JESS- You're not everyone Rory  
  
RORY- Well maybe I want to be.  
  
RORY storms off  
  
JESS- RORY!  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Open out the front door of Elder Gilmore house.  
  
LORELAI- Press the doorbell.  
  
RORY- You do it you're closer.  
  
LORELAI- I'm not touching it, it has cooties.  
  
RORY- How does a doorbell have cooties?  
  
The Door opens EMILY is on the other side.  
  
EMILY- Why are you standing out there in the cold  
  
LORELAI- Because Rory didn't want to ring the doorbell.  
  
RORY- You're the one that didn't want to ring it.  
  
EMILY- Just come in.  
  
They all walk in; a maid comes up to EMILY.  
  
MAID- Dinner is served  
  
EMILY- Thank-you Sarah, Please fetch Mr. Gilmore.  
  
Maid leaves.  
  
LORELAI- Wasn't it Sara  
  
EMILY- Sarah, Sara same thing.  
  
LORELAI- Actually they're two completely different names.  
  
EMILY- Lorelai be quiet.  
  
RICHARD Enters and they all sit down at the table.  
  
LORELAI- Hey dad.  
  
RORY- Hi Grandpa.  
  
RICHARD- Hello Lorelai, Rory. How are you today?  
  
LORELAI- Actually I had a pretty bad day, What about you Mr. Carrot?  
  
EMILY- Lorelai, stop making a fool of yourself.  
  
RORY- I had a good day today grandpa.  
  
RICHARD- That's Spectacular, how was school?  
  
RORY- Good, Hard but still good.  
  
RICHARD- Well you are in your senior year it should be hard. Have you heard from any Colleges yet?  
  
RORY- Well actually. I was accepted in to Yale and I said I would go.  
  
RICHARD- Congratulations!  
  
EMILY- Well done Rory, that's great!  
  
LORELAI- WHAT? RORY- Mum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you  
  
LORELAI- What about Harvard?  
  
RORY- Well Yale is closer and I want to be near to you.  
  
LORELAI- Bull, At least tell me the truth about why your aren't going.  
  
RORY- I wasn't accepted.  
  
A silence fills the room.  
  
LORELAI- Oh my god, I am so sorry Rory.  
  
RORY starts crying and Runs from the table, upstairs to her room.  
  
RORY- Excuse me.  
  
EMILY- Well Lorelai, that was your fault, why couldn't you just be happy for her?  
  
LORELAI- My Fault, how is this My fault?  
  
RICHARD- Ladies, stop squabbling! My Granddaughter just ran from this table quite distressed, I think someone should go comfort her.  
  
EMILY- Yes, I'll go.  
  
LORELAI- Forget it, she's my daughter I'll go.  
  
CUT to Upstairs, Lorelai is outside the door of Rory's room. She Knocks.  
  
LORELAI- Hey Ror?  
  
RORY- Go away  
  
LORELAI- Let me in  
  
RORY- Fine  
  
LORELAI opens the door and walks next to RORY who is sitting on the bed, crying.  
  
LORELAI- When did you find out?  
  
RORY- Three weeks ago.  
  
LORELAI- Rory. why didn't you tell me? RORY- I didn't want to hurt you.  
  
LORELAI- You hurt me more by keeping it from me.  
  
RORY- I'm sorry, but Harvard was your dream for me. I didn't want to ruin that.  
  
LORELAI- I don't care where you go. I would just like to be told before you pack your bags.  
  
RORY- (Laughing) That's what Jess said.  
  
LORELAI recoils  
  
LORELAI- Jess knew?  
  
RORY- Yeah, I told him when I got the letter from Yale.  
  
LORELAI- So, you could tell Jess but you couldn't me.  
  
RORY- Mum, he told me a million times to tell you.  
  
LORELAI- And you still didn't? I knew he was bad for you.  
  
RORY- MUM! It's not his fault!  
  
LORELAI- Sure, I'll meet you in the car, go talk to your grandparents.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	4. Uncomfortable circumstances

A/N- Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter, thanks to all my friends at the ORG, and to Katherine, Summer and Joan, who were my inspiration for this chapter. Please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned it would I be writing fan fiction? So I don't own anything GG related.  
MORNING at the Gilmore house, LORELAI is getting ready in the kitchen and RORY walks out of her room ready for school.  
  
RORY- Morning mum.  
  
LORELAI ignores her  
  
RORY- Mum, you can't ignore me for forever; look I'm sorry Ok! How many times do I have to say it!  
  
LORELAI gets up and leaves RORY stands there defeated.  
  
CUT to the inn LORELAI walks into the kitchen, where SOOKIE is working, looking sullen.  
  
LORELAI- Hey Sook.  
  
SOOKIE- (Notice's how Lorelai looks) Lore? What's up?  
  
LORELAI- Rory and I are fighting.  
  
SOOKIE- Why?  
  
LORELAI- She's going to Yale  
  
SOOKIE- What about Harvard?  
  
LORELAI- She didn't get in.  
  
SOOKIE- Oh that poor girl! Lore that's not her fault.  
  
LORELAI- I know, but she told Jess.  
  
SOOKIE- So?  
  
LORELAI- Sookie! She told Jess 3 weeks before she told me, I'm not even important enough to be told by myself, she blurted it out at dinner on Friday!  
  
SOOKIE- Lorelai, I'm so sorry.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
OPEN at CHILTON were PARIS and RORY are walking towards class.  
  
PARIS- so this idiot from NYU comes up to me and said he wanted my interview time! Hello, he had his own! Rory? Are you listening to me?  
  
RORY- Yeah, yeah whatever.  
  
PARIS- I'm resigning as president and Madeline is getting the job.  
  
RORY- Great, that's great. Wait, what?  
  
PARIS- I knew you weren't listening!  
  
RORY- I'm sorry, but it's a hard weekend at home  
  
PARIS- what happened?  
  
RORY- well my mum and I are fighting... why do you care?  
  
PARIS- Because if you tell me what's wrong you might actually listen to what happen in my weekend.  
  
RORY- Ok then. My mum and I are fighting because I'm going to Yale  
  
PARIS- Wait, what about Harvard?  
  
RORY- I was rejected.  
  
PARIS- Oh, I'm sorry Rory.  
  
RORY- Anyway, she was ok when she found out that, but when she found out that I had already told Jess, she hit the roof.  
  
PARIS- So you told your boyfriend before you told your mother?  
  
RORY- Yeah.  
  
PARIS- That was stupid  
  
RORY- Paris  
  
PARIS- Well it's true  
  
RORY- Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I want to take it back! That I wish I had told her first! I do, for ever second she doesn't talk to me I hate myself for keeping this from her.  
  
RORY starts crying and PARIS hugs her.  
  
CUT to diner where LUKE is working, LORELAI walks in. LUKE looks up when he hears the door.  
  
LUKE- Hey  
  
LORELAI- Hello  
  
LUKE- What's wrong?  
  
LORELAI- Nothing  
  
LUKE- Rory  
  
LORELAI- She told Jess before she told me.  
  
LUKE- I heard the story through then grapevine and I have to tell you something.  
  
LORELAI- What?  
  
LUKE- (Peeved) You're so lucky to have Rory. You could have a wash-up druggie for a kid, but you have an amazing daughter, yet you're angry with her for not telling you which IVY-LEAGUE college she is going to before she told her boyfriend. Lorelai don't be angry at Rory, don't be angry at Jess. Just consider yourself lucky to have a family; do you know how much I would love to have a daughter like Rory? More than anything, just stop and think about her how much it must be eating at her thinking that she has made a huge mistake, when it's only because her mother can't act her own age.  
  
LORELAI suddenly leans in and kissed LUKE after a moment he kisses her back, this continues for a second before LORELAI pulls back.  
  
LORELAI- bye  
  
At that LORELAI fled.  
A/N- Thanks for reading, Please review. 


	5. When things change

Chapter- Truth confessions  
  
A/N- Hi, I'm back with a new chapter for the 2 or so people that actually read this story, and thanks to Lola, Summer, Katherine, Helen and My cousin Emma for her help in writing this story.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[LORELAI enters her house with a pizza and knocks on RORY'S bedroom door.]  
  
LORELAI- RORY! I need to talk to you!  
  
RORY- What is it mum?  
  
LORELAI- I just want to say that even though I feel bad about the fact you told Jess before me, I forgive you, 'cause in some ludicrous way I think I understand. Oh and I kissed Luke.  
  
RORY- Thanks mum.  
  
[LORELAI and RORY hug.]  
  
RORY- Wait, you kissed Luke?  
  
LORELAI-Yeah  
  
RORY- Tell me!  
  
LORELAI- Well we were in the diner and we were talking..  
  
[FADE to black]  
[OPEN in the Gazebo RORY is talking to LANE]  
  
LANE- So I was talking to Dave and he's taking me to a white strips tour next week and he is so sweet did I tell you he is even joining the band so he can spend more time with me?  
  
RORY- [Smiling] Wow, it sounds like he really loves you.  
  
LANE- Yeah, and I love him too, wait are you smiling?  
  
RORY- it has been known to happen.  
  
LANE- You and you mum made up?  
  
RORY- Yep  
  
LANE- [Happy] Yeah!!!  
  
MRS KIM- [Off screen] Lane Kim, come home this minute!  
  
LANE- I've got to go, I'll call you tonight  
  
RORY- Bye  
  
[Behind RORY, JESS sneaks up behind her]  
  
JESS- Boo  
  
RORY- [Scared] AHHH!!!  
  
JESS- Whoa, calm down.  
  
RORY- Sorry, you just scared me.  
  
JESS- [Rambling] who did you think it was the axe murderer of Stars Hollow? Does Stars Hollow even have an axe murderer, 'cause I'm sure New York could lend us one.  
RORY- Jess,  
  
JESS- What?  
  
RORY- You're rambling, you never ramble what's up?  
  
JESS- Rory I think we should go somewhere and talk.  
  
RORY-[Confused] Okay lets go to the bridge.  
  
[RORY and JESS walk to the bridge, RORY puts her hand in JESS' but he shrugs it out]  
  
RORY- What's up?  
  
JESS- I think we should break-up.  
  
RORY- [Angry] WHAT?!  
  
JESS- I've been thinking and I want us to break up.  
  
RORY- [ANGRIER] YOU CAN NOT BE BREAKING UP WITH ME!!!  
  
JESS- [Getting angry] Why not? I didn't ask you to come to New York, I didn't ask you to kiss me.  
  
RORY- [Very angry] And I didn't ask you to come back!  
  
JESS- [Quietly] well maybe I shouldn't have.  
  
[At that JESS storms of the bridge and RORY breaks down and cries]  
  
[CUT to DINER. LORELAI walks in.]  
  
LUKE- Hi  
  
LORELAI- Hi  
  
[There is an uncomfortable silence]  
  
LORELAI- Can I have a coffee  
  
LUKE- Sure  
  
LORELAI- [Shocked] wow  
  
LUKE- Wow what?  
  
LORELAI- This is the first time you've given me coffee willingly.  
  
LUKE- Would you rather me not?  
  
LORELAI- No, gimmie.  
  
[LUKE hands LORELAI her coffee, she takes a sip, and there is more of that uncomfortable silence]  
  
LORELAI- We're avoiding the issue aren't we?  
  
LUKE- Yeah  
  
LORELAI- Could we do this for oh say 6 years?  
  
LUKE- No  
  
LORELAI- Damn. So  
  
LUKE- So  
  
LORELAI- I kissed you.  
  
LUKE- and I kissed you back.  
  
LORELAI- That you did.  
  
LUKE- So what now?  
  
LORELAI- We either pretend it never happened or we try it out.  
  
LUKE- Try what out?  
  
LORELAI- Me seeing you.  
  
LUKE- I'd like that.  
  
LORELAI- Me too.  
  
LUKE- [Smiling] Good.  
  
[FADE to Black]  
  
[CUT to Gilmore house RORY is sitting on the couch crying when LORELAI walks in]  
  
LORELAI- [excited] Hey Girl, guess what! I'm dating the diner man!  
  
RORY- [Sad] I'm not dating the diner boy.  
  
LORELAI- [Confused] What?  
  
RORY- Jess broke up with me.  
  
LORELAI- Oh god.  
  
[LORELAI walks over and Hugs RORY]  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Thanks for reading, be sure to review. Until next time! 


	6. To know and love you

Chapter- To Know and Love you.

 Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for the dream of owning Michael Vartan, which has nothing to do with Gilmore girls, so I have know idea why I am posting it here. I don't own Grease either.

A/N- I am a HUGE lit I would never break Rory and Jess up without good intention so don't yell and scream, I'm not finished yet. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, whether your review be big or small it means a lot to me that I your are reading this fic. Thanks to Helen and Lola for having faith in me to work the Literati situation out. Thanks to my brain for actually, helping me not make this fic Anti-Dean. Remember AU. Please R/R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[OPEN in Doose's Market. RORY is buying wallowing food, when she runs into DEAN]

DEAN- Hey Rory.

RORY- [Quietly] Hey.

DEAN- What's up?

RORY- Nothing

DEAN- Come on Rory I've known you for almost 3 years and I've never seen you this upset, what's wrong?

RORY- You don't want to hear about it.

DEAN- Yes I do.

RORY- [Mumbling] Jess broke up with me.

DEAN- [Confused] What, I didn't hear you?

RORY- [Clearer] I said Jess broke up with me.

DEAN- [Uncomfortably] Oh, um, would you mind if I asked why?

RORY-  [Sobbing] I don't know he just took me to the bridge and said it was over.

DEAN- [Even more uncomfortably] So he didn't make you go to far?

RORY- [Semi Angry] DEAN, Jess is a nice guy he would never do something like that!

DEAN- [Getting angry] But he would break up with you or no particular reason?

RORY- [Upset again] Apparently

[At That RORY starts crying and DEAN walks around the counter to hug her. However before he can RORY runs out of the door]

[Cut to GILMORE HOUSE. LORELAI is eating at the table and RORY comes out of her room ready for school.]

LORELAI- Rory, I know Jess hurt you a lot, but am I allowed to go into the diner, 'cause, well no offence but your food sucks and I kind of miss not seeing my boyfriend.

RORY- Mum, I never said you couldn't go into the diner, I just said that I didn't want to go there. 

LORELAI- Yeah, but what about the whole solidarity sister code we live by?

RORY- [Semi annoyed] You live by, and I would never try to stop you from seeing Luke, you can go into the diner alone you know.

LORELAI-  [Fake annoyed] Some people are so touchy.

RORY- Were you watching Grease again?

LORELAI- [Singing] Look at me I'm Sandra Dee.

RORY- I'm leaving now,

[RORY Picks up her school bag]

LORELAI- [Singing] Lousy with virginity

RORY- Bye bye, Crazy Lady.

[RORY leaves and we fade to black]

[OPEN at STARS HOLLOW HIGH, we see JESS at his locker, when he closes his locker, we see DEAN on the other side.]

JESS- What do you want?

DEAN- To talk to you.

JESS- That's Funny 'cause I don't want to talk to you.

DEAN- That's great because your not talking, I am.

JESS- Just leave me alone.

DEAN- Sorry, can't. 

JESS- [Very Annoyed] Why are you talking to me?!

DEAN- Because you hurt Rory

JESS- Since when is that any of your business?

DEAN- Since Rory is my business

JESS- [While walking away] Rory is not your business and She hasn't been for along time.

DEAN- [Yelling after him] You don't realize how lucky you where to have Rory do you? You don't even care about her!

JESS- [Yelling back] I love her! She deserves so much better than me, yet she can't see that, so I thought I'd just help her out.

DEAN- [quieter] Jess, If you love her like you say you do, then you do deserve her

JESS- Wow, was Dean Forrester actually being nice to me.

DEAN- [Annoyed] Oh stop being such a smart ass.

[At that DEAN walks of and JESS stands there with a content smile on his face.]

[CUT to RORY'S BEDROOM. RORY is Studying at her desk when there is a knock on her window, we see JESS there, RORY walks over and opens the window.]

RORY- Hi

JESS- Hi.

RORY- What are you doing here?

JESS- I needed to talk to you.

RORY- Well, I'm not in the mood to 'Talk'

JESS-   Well get your self in the mood, 'cause I have to talk to you.

RORY- [Ranting] Well, sorry Jess but you lost all your privileges, when you broke up with me for particular reason. So if you expect me too…

JESS- I Love you

RORY- [Continues ranting] Just sit hear and listen to what you have to say, I don't care that you love me Jess, I deserve more than that… wait, you love me?

[JESS nods]

RORY- [Grinning like an idiot] Cool

JESS- You don't have to say anything, okay?

RORY- Thanks Jess, I just need time.

JESS- It's ok. [Kisses her] I love being able to do that again.

[RORY and JESS Kiss some more]

JESS- I should probably go before your mum comes home.

RORY- Bye.

[We see JESS leave through the window, and disappear down the street and we see RORY with a huge smile on her face]

[Fade to black]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Thanks for Reading, Please Review.


	7. Stupid Love Song

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- Thanks to boredom the inspiration, for me to write another chapter. Sorry about the long break between updates, I've been busy. Thanks to Summer, Katherine, Justin, Kate, Emma and Lola for being helpful in finding things to write about.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Open in LUKES DINER. LORELAI walks in ready for a date and walks over to LUKE]

LORELAI- (Nervous) Hi.

LUKE- (Also Nervous) Hi.

LORELAI- So we should get going.

LUKE- Yes, we should. (Yelling to JESS) JESS! I'm going I'll be back by 11.

JESS- (Off-screen) You sure about that?

LUKE- JESS! Just get to work.

JESS- (Walking on screen) Yeah, yeah whatever.

[FADE to black]

[OPEN in a fancy restaurant in Hartford. LUKE and LORELAI are chatting away]

LUKE- (Laughing) I can't believe he said that.

LORELAI- YOU can't believe it, Kirk proposed to me, do you know how frightened I was?

LUKE- And he said it on a T-Shirt how sweet.

LORELAI- You are so lucky, nothing sharp is around me.

LUKE- What about the Knife?

LORELAI- Heh, Good point.

LUKE- I shouldn't have said that.

LORELAI- No you shouldn't have, but now you must die. (Starts Laughing)

LUKE- (Laughing) you're one crazy Lady.

[LORELAI has a quick flash back to her dream of them together]

LUKE- Lorelai? Lorelai are you ok?

LORELAI- What?

LUKE- You just spaced out.

LORELAI- Well I was thinking about a dream I had once.

LUKE- Really what was it about?

LORELAI- Us.

LUKE- Really? Tell me about it.

LORELAI- Well it started out like…

[FADE to black]

[OPEN in the dinner, JESS is Wiping down tables when RORY enters]

RORY- Hey.

JESS- Hey.

[They Kiss]

RORY- So what are you doing?

JESS- Just Cleaning, I should be done soon. 

RORY- Good, can you meet me on the bridge in 20 minutes?

JESS- Sure, what do you want to talk about?

RORY- I'll tell you when we're there, ok.

JESS- Ok

[They kiss again and RORY leaves.]

[Open in restaurant, LORELAI and LUKE are eating dinner]

LUKE- So we were married and you were pregnant with twins. 

LORELAI- Leopold and Loeb.

LUKE- Poor kids

LORELAI- What! I like those names.

LUKE- Yeah, but I'd like something more like Sid and Nancy.

LORELAI- You would.

LUKE- Why did you have this dream?

LORELAI- Rory said it was something about Chris and Sherry.

LUKE- (Upset) Oh…

LORELAI- I'm over that now, Luke.

LUKE- You'll never be completely over him Lorelai, He's your first love, Rory's Father.

LORELAI- (Bit annoyed) Yeah, Rory's father not mine. I used to love him Luke I won't deny that but I don't love him anymore, I'll tell you why.

LUKE- (Tiny bit annoyed) Why?

LORELAI- (Softy and sweetly) 'Cause I'm in love with you.

LUKE- (Grinning) Good. 'Cause I love you to.

[FADE TO BLACK]

[OPEN at bridge. JESS is sitting down reading, When RORY approaches]

RORY- You're early

JESS- (Startled) Woah! Yeah, I finish early so I came here to wait.

RORY- Well, then take a seat.

JESS- I am sitting.

RORY-  Good. Now promise you will not interrupt until I'm done. 

JESS- I promise

RORY- Ok then…

[FADE to black]

[The End of the chapter]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- I feel weird doing Cliffhangers, I don't do them much. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	8. Going Down Under

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- Thanks To everyone that reviewed and to Helen, Summer, Lola, Katherine, Joan and Lauren. You guys rock and are the best muses in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Open at bridge were the last scene left off]

RORY- Ok then… a few months ago, before we got together. Paris made me enter a competition and I did because I wanted what's best for my future and this thing looks amazing on your resume, and on ways to get into good post-grad schools. And, amazingly, we won. So know I have to spend the next 3 months in Australia doing school there and working on corresponding journalism while Paris is scaring all the countries leaders.  

JESS- You're going to Australia? For 3 months?

RORY- Yeah.

JESS- That's great! Congratulations!

RORY- Thanks, this is like the chance of a life-time

JESS- It's great Rory, but what about us?

RORY- I was kind-of hoping you'd wait for me.

[Silence while JESS thinks this over]

RORY- So will you?

JESS- Of course

[They kiss and we fade to black]

[OPEN with LUKE and LORELAI at LORELAI and RORY'S house on the front porch]

LORELAI- (Smiling) So, I had a good time tonight

LUKE- (Smiling) Me too.

LORELAI- Do you want to come inside?

LUKE- It's probably best I should get back to the diner. Be home before Jess burns the place down.

LORELAI- (Disappointed) Yeah, you should go.

LUKE- Lorelai, we agreed to take things slow, if anything happened…

LORELAI- What it nothing bad happens?

LUKE- What if it does? Could you do that to Rory, screw around with her mind like that? One day, I'm like her new stepfather the next I'm nobody. She doesn't deserve it Lore.

LORELAI- You're Right. As always.

LUKE- It's an annoying habit. 

LORELAI- But you should go, knowing Jess, I'd be surprised if the place isn't burnt to the ground.

LUKE- Bye, Love ya.

[Kisses her]

LORELAI- See you tomorrow.

[LORELAI walks inside and goes to the cupboard, pulls out a packet of chips and sits down on the couch she turns on the TV, just as RORY walks in the door]

LORELAI- Hello.

[Sitting down beside her]

RORY- Hey. I've got big news.

LORELAI- You won a pink highlighter at the town fair and now Taylor wants it back?

RORY- No, you know that trip to Australia, Paris and I applied for? 

LORELAI- You got it?

[RORY nods]

LORELAI- (Squeals) That is so cool! You get to spend 3 months down under.

RORY- I leave in 3 days.

LORELAI- What? When did you find out?

RORY- I only found out today.

LORELAI- Good. Just promise not to go all Jack Kerouac on me.

RORY- Scouts honor.

LORELAI- You're not a scout.

RORY- It still counts.

LORELAI- If you insist. 

[LORELAI and RORY continue talking as we fade to black]

[CUT to the Gilmore house the 2 days later, LORELAI and RORY are running around the house packing]

LORELAI- I can't believe you left packing to the last minute.

RORY- I'm related to you so believe it.

LORELAI- (Offended) Hey!

RORY- Sorry, stress.

LORELAI- It's OK. What time does your plane leave? 

RORY- 1:00am

LORELAI- Why?

RORY- Time difference.

LORELAI- Ok, what time are Luke and Jess coming over with the coffee?

RORY- 11:30.

LORELAI- What time are we leaving to get to the airport?

RORY- As soon as Luke and Jess arrive

LORELAI- What time is it now? 

RORY- (Looks at watch) 11. Ah! I've got to finish packing.

LORELAI- Ok you do that.

[LORELAI sits down on the couch and watches TV for half an hour, while RORY runs around packing. Then the door bell rings and LORELAI jumps up]

LORELAI- I've got it.

[LORELAI opens the door and grabs the coffee from LUKE as he and JESS come inside.]

LUKE- Are you ready?

RORY- Almost.

[RORY throws a few more things in a bag]

RORY- I'm finally ready.

LORELAI- Finally, I was growing frost-bite from waiting for her.

RORY, LUKE and JESS- Shut up

LORELAI- But then nothing quirky would come out of this convocation.

JESS- (Whispered to LUKE) I told you not to give here coffee.

LUKE- I'll learn one day.

LORELAI- Let's go!

[They all get into the car and Drive off]

[CUT to Hartford airport where PARIS has joined the group]

LORELAI- Paris, you're nanny could've joined us. 

PARIS- That incompetent idiot? Keep her away from me, I'm happy to get away from her for 3 months.

LORELAI- Okay… (Whispering to LUKE) That girl is Psycho.

LUKE- Or just very high society 

LORELAI- No, she insane.

[They reach the gate and Paris walks though without looking back. RORY gives LUKE a hug and then she turns to LORELAI]

RORY- Mum, I love you and I'll write every day and call every second day. (Starts crying) I'll miss you so much.

LORELAI- (Also crying) I'll miss you to honey.

[RORY and LORELAI hug and when they finally let go RORY turns to JESS]

JESS- So this is good-bye

RORY- No, it's see you later

JESS- See-ya

RORY- Jess?

JESS- Yeah?

RORY- I love you.

JESS- I love you too. 

[They Kiss]

PARIS- Hurry up Rory or will miss the plane!

JESS- You've got to go.

RORY- I'll miss you

JESS- I'll miss you too.

[RORY picks up her carry bag and turns to go board the plane, when suddenly she turns back and Runs up and Hugs LORELAI]

RORY- I love you mum.

LORELAI- I love you too, honey.

[At this RORY breaks the hug and walks away to go board her plane, we follow her till she is out of site, where we Fade to black]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will happen when Rory is back. Please Review… I'm begging you.


End file.
